Sybella
by Z0anna
Summary: Ten year old Sybella Aldine had a happy life that she was content with until the passing of one of the most important people in her life, her grandmother. She starts talking to the ghost of her grandmother and her parents decide it would be better to send her off to a psyche ward to be "fixed"


"Name?"

"Sybella Akila Odara Aldine."

"Age?"

"Ten years old."

"Sex and weight?"

"Female. 55 pounds."

I continued to listen to my mom rattle off things about me to the tall man sitting in front of us asking questions. "This would be your first time here, yes?" he questioned. My mom blushed slightly as if in embarrassment and shook her head. "Not at all, we're regulars here actually." He raised his eyebrows before looking down at his clipboard once more. "You'll have to excuse me, i'm new here so I haven't had a chance to get myself familiar with everything." I twisted my face slightly in displeasure. This is the best they can do? I've been coming to this stupid hospital for nearly six months, switching between therapists and doctors every few weeks and this is what i'm left with?

"This is stupid, nothing's even wrong with me anymore! I don't like coming here and I don't even have to! You'd know that if you would get your head out of your ass and listen to me!" "SYBELLA! That is no way to speak to me! You should know better!" I growl softly to myself and claw at the armrest of my seat. It's always like this! This is why I like when daddy takes me, he listens to me sometimes. She apologizes to the man who now looks more uncomfortable than he did before and apologizes with a fake smile. They continue talking about things I don't care enough to listen to, so I tune them both out and shift to look out the window. My mind wanders to better times, times when I wasn't always in a therapist's office or sitting in a doctor's chair. Times when my mom wasn't always frustrated and the bags under daddy's eyes weren't so noticeable. Times when I could sleep for a full night and all food didn't make me want to vomit. Times when the kids at school didn't make fun of me. Times when...my grandmother was alive. I miss those times, I ache for them, I cry for them.

I feel a lump start to form in my throat and I can't help but begin to tremble. I open my eyes to focus on something else that would keep my tears at bay. "Thank you. Thank you so much!" I turn my attention to my mom, who was practically on her hands and knees thanking this guy. "We'd like for her to start as soon as possible so please try to have her ready in four days time. You can bring the rest of her things after she's settled herself in if you'd like."

What the heck happened? What was he talking about? Before I could even utter a word, I was being whisked out of the room by my mother. She had a huge smile on her face and a pep in her step. I haven't seen her this happy in a while, and it made my stomach turn for some reason. We walk out of the industrialized looking hospital and I sigh in relief like I always do. I feel suffocated whenever i'm in there and the sterile smell burns my nose. We walk back to the car and she slides into the driver's seat with a small giggle while I hop in the backseat. "What happened?" I questioned, and she turned to me with the same cheshire grin "You're always so far up in your head, you should have listened. I'll tell you tonight at dinner."

I roll my eyes and sigh while sinking down in the seat. The car trip was silent, like it always was, I fell asleep due to me getting none the night before and when I woke up I was already tucked into my bed. The smell of food wafted to my nose and I gagged dreading it.

"Come now Sybella, don't be like that. Her cooking isn't nearly as bad as you make it seem." A familiar voice whispered, it was soft and smooth like silk. It brought me comfort. I turned my head to the source and smiled knowing who it was. "Gran gran!" I exclaimed at the spirit standing next to my bed. She was short, and had a round face with a soft smile and lean body. Her eyes were the prettiest shade of blue-green I had ever seen in my life. She had silver hair that stopped to her knees. She always kept it braided and would never let anyone touch it, except me of course because I would always nag to brush it. "I'm so happy to see you! Why didn't you come with us to the doctor today?" "I didn't want to distract you because I know you would have tried talking to me. I don't want to make the situation worse babygirl." She sat down on the bed, although it made no dent in the sheets and smiles down at me. I pout "I still wish you were there, at least I wouldn't have been as bored and confused as I am now."

She placed a hand on my cheek and sighed, I couldn't feel it but I still appreciated the gesture. "Sybella, I must tell you something. Listen to me carefully now." Her eyes started to give off a dull glow and this let me know that she was being completely serious with me. I nod and put on a straight face. "In four days time, your parents are going to send you off to stay at the hospital for a while." I widened my eyes and open my mouth to say something but she stops me and continues. "I want you to be good, don't lash out and try your best not to lose your temper. Remember what I taught you and don't allow anyone to take the necklace I gave you, understood?" She tapped on the pendulum necklace that I always kept under my clothes and it gave off a soft glow of pulsating light.

"U-Understood."


End file.
